The present invention relates to a self-closing thermal protection sheath.
It also relates to a method of fabricating a self-closing thermal protection sheath.
Generally speaking, the present invention relates to self-closing sheaths used in automobile vehicles to provide mechanical protection for wiring harnesses or fluid pipes in the vehicle.
Sheaths that self-close around wiring harnesses or pipes to provide mechanical and thermal protection thereof are known in the art.
Thus wiring can be protected from infrared radiation by sheaths having a reflective structure.
In particular, woven sheaths in the form of a flat tape to which an aluminized layer is then fixed are known in the art. The sheath is then closed around a wiring harness and held in place by VELCRO™ and/or adhesives.
Glass fiber and/or polyester woven tapes that are thermoformed to a tubular shape are also known in the art. An aluminized foil can be provided on the external surface of the self-closing tubular sheath.
Thus the sheath can be fitted and automatically closed around a wiring harness. Closure adhesives then keep it closed, especially at bends, where the self-closing sheath tends to open.